Journal d'un Gryffondor en peine
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Two-shot. Slash SBRL. Je me présente, Sirius Black, Gryffondor, septième année, grand brun aux yeux gris et raide dingue d'un de mes amis. Ah oui, j'écris un journal !
1. Journal PoV Sirius

_Journal d'un Gryffondor en peine_

One-shot. C'est un slash SBRL, vous êtes prevenus ! Je l'ai écrit le même jour que "Après la pluie" mais ce n'est pas du tout le même style, celui-ci est beaucoup plus déconneur. ;-p Il fait 6 pages, ce qui est comme même très long pour moi ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture ! (et bons fous rires ;-p)

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bonjour cher journal, (je me sens horriblement bête d'écrire ça) 

D'après James, je devrais me confier par écrit au lieu de lui. Une autre manière de me dire qu'il en marre que je lui cause de mon obsession du moment, qui remonte à comme même loin quand j'y repense...

Quelle est mon obsession ? Vous vous le demandez, hein ? (comment ça, non ?)

Et bien, elle est située à la quatrième table après la tenture capricieuse, dans le coin à gauche, en train de travailler.

Ses cheveux châtains clair dans tous les sens à force de s'être passé la main dedans, par exaspération. Ses mèches cachant ses magnifiques yeux dorés dont je rêve tant. Et quand il mord le bout de sa plume...Seigneur, transformez-moi en plume !

Bon, vous avez deviné qui était l'objet de mon obsession ?

Non ? C'est pourtant facile...

Bon, je vais vous le dire, bande de curieux : Remus Lupin.

Tirez pas cette tête-là ! Oui, je suis gay et j'assume !

Ah, vous ne saviez pas que j'étais un mec ? Bon, ben, maintenant, vous le savez ; Sirius Black, pour vous servir !

Tiens, c'est censé être un journal personnel et vous pouvez le lire, pas très juste ça...

M'enfin bon, passons.

Nous parlions donc de mon magnifique Moony adoré qui est à mon plus grand malheur, hétéro.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'envie le sexe féminin.

Mais peut-être que si je me travesti... ?

Non ! J'adore Moony mais il est HORS DE QUESTION que je devienne travesti !

Quoique si j'attire Remus ainsi...c'est à méditer.

Merlin, il est magnifique...

« Bave pas ! » me dirait James, mon meilleur ami à ses heures.

Et en plus, je ne bave pas...(j'essuie ma bouche discrètement, ni vu, ni connu...)

Alors, quand est-ce que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par Moony ?

Ça doit remonter en fin de cinquième année, après nos BUSES passés, quelques jours après l'incident avec Rogue.

Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui m'en suis rendu compte, c'est Prongs qui me l'a dit. Il m'a entendu dire le nom de Rem pendant mon sommeil.

Quel beau rêve quand j'y repense...

Encore heureux que ce soit James et non Remus qui m'ait entendu.

Il se serrait certainement enfui à 300 km de moi avec barrière de protection en prime.

Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire que de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami (après Prongs) hétéro quand on est soi-même un mec ?

J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas.

Je m'étonne encore que James ait aussi bien réagi en aprenant mon homosexualité. Peter n'est pas au courant, merci Merlin, sinon il est sûr que tout le château le saura et avant que je n'ai pu justifier quoi que ce soit mon beau préfêt m'aurait déjà laissé tomber depuis longtemps.

Oh non ! Pas elle, par pitié !

Je cache mon journal derrière mon dos, Amélia O'Neill s'avance vers moi, roulant des hanches et me montrant son décolleté plongeant.

Ma plus fervente admiratrice, pff...Désolé ma poule, je ne suis plus attiré que par notre beau préfêt de Gryffondor (qui reste insensible à moi).

Elle est plutôt jolie, enfin, dans le genre fille superficielle, groupie des Maraudeurs, j'explique : blonde, maquillée comme si on lui avait foutu un pot de peinture sur la tête., yeux bleus grâce à des lentilles, aux formes avantagées par la magie.

« Bonjour Siry. » me susure-t-elle à l'oreille en se penchant vers moi.

Inutile de préciser qu'elle m'aguiche en vain.

« Salut Amélia. » réponds-je en lui faisant mon sourire censé-être-dragueur-pour-toi-mais-qui-n'est-qu'exaspéré-pour-moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? » me demande-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon torse.

Et bé ! On peut dire qu'elle est directe !

« Entraînement de Quidditch. »

Je vois bien que je ne réponds pas comme elle le souhaiterait. Elle a un air déçu et un peu désespéré directement remplacé par un sourire aguicheur.

« Et après ton entraînement de Quidditch, tu es libre je suppose ? Je pensai qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » me fait-elle en arcquant les sourcils d'un air suggestif et en se collant à moi, elle glisse sa main sous ma chemise.

Mais c'est qu'elle a du culot la petite !

Je me laisse faire et lui rends un sourire.

« Parfaitement. J'aimerais bien, je t'assure. Seulement, les conditions étant ce qu'elles sont, je ne pense pas pouvoir, désolé. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« James nous fait subir des entraînements très fatiguants jusqu'à une heure avancée du soir. » explique-je, en faisant mine d'être désolé.

Elle fronce un peu plus les sourcils avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que tu auras retrouvé la forme avec une bonne potion revitalisante. » dit-elle en sortant ladite potion de sa poche (tiens, il y a des poches dans les mini-jupes, maintenant ?) avec un sourire victorieux.

Merde, je suis coincé !

Heureusement que je suis entraîné à ne pas perdre mon sourire, elle aurait tout de suite compris qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas.

Vite, réfléchis Padfoot, vite !

Je vois James passer près de nous. Il faut que j'attire son attention, il saura me sauver !

« Et bien, il faut que j'en parle à _Prongs_, pour le dortoir... »

James tourne la tête vers nous.

Miracle ! Potter m'a entendu !

Il sourit en voyant la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, mais je dois lui faire pitié car il se dirige tout souriant vers nous.

« Padfoot, tu es là ! »

Merci, Merlin ! James, je t'aime !

Euh...attends, c'est Rem que j'aime...

M'enfin bon, je t'adore Prongs ! (voilà, c'est mieux.)

« Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on a entraînement maintenant. » me fait-il avec un faux air soucieux en fixant Amélia.

« Oh, oui, c'est vrai, suis-je bête ! » m'exclame-je, trop heureux de pouvoir m'échapper.

« Amélia, je suis vraiment désolé. On pourra remettre ça à une autre fois si tu veux. » lui fais-je avec un (faux) sourire d'excuse en me disant qu'on ne remettra _jamais_ ça à une autre fois !

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. » répond-t-elle, l'air désamparée en se levant et en se décollant de moi par la même occasion. Elle file hors de la salle commune. La pauvre, je la plaindrais presque...J'ai bien dit, _presque._

Nous montons dans le dortoir et je saute au cou de James (sans arrières pensées s'il vous plaît).

« Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! Je t'aime Prongs ! » fais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue, tout souriant.

Il semble un peu choqué, il y a de quoi, il sait que je suis gay et je viens de faire une belle démonstration de l'amitié (pas d'amour, ça, c'est réservé à Moony) que je lui porte.

Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, je m'inquiètes un peu.

Oups, je suis toujours à son cou...

Je le lâche rapidement, un peu rougissant.

« Euh...je voulais dire aimer dans le sens adorer, amitié, pas amour ! » ajoute-je précipitement. Il ne faut pas qu'il y ait malentendu !

Il reste toujours silencieux. Ouah, je l'ai vraiment choqué...

« Prongs, réagis ! »

Il redescend sur terre et me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

« Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas attiré par moi comme même ? »

Je m'étrangle. Comment ça "comme même" ?

« Non, non, non ! Je te rassure, tu es juste mon _ami_. »

Il pousse un petit soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai eu peur. »

« Hey, je suis pas si horrible que ça ! »

Il rit, je le suis.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rendre Rem jaloux. » me dit-il en souriant avec un clin d'œil.

J'arrête aussitôt de rire.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe.

« Hum...En tout cas, merci de m'avoir débarassé d'elle. » fais-je après quelqus instants.

« Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air enchanté de ta position. » me répond-t-il en riant. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ou fait pour que tu demande mon aide ? »

Je roule des yeux.

« Devine. » marmonne-je.

« Vu la position, je dirais qu'elle te proposait de passer une partie de la soirée, de la nuit plutôt, avec elle, je me trompe ? »

« T'as tout bon, Prongs. »

Je roule des yeux, il rit.

« Bon, allez, on a entraînement, je te rappelle ! »

« Quoi ? Mais, c'est ce soir ! » m'exclame-je.

« Je t'ai rendu service. »

« Faux frère ! »

Il prend son balai et sort du dortoir.

Pfff...obligé de m'entraîné au lieu d'admirer Remus, soirée gâchée.

Je prends mon balai et le suit.

* * *

L'entraînement se passe bien, je suis en train de regarder mon confrère batteur frapper un cognard.

C'est bizarre, je me demande parfois je ne suis pas attiré par les autres garçons. C'est vrai, Prongs est pas mal, plutôt beau mec, il a son charme. Je ne vois pas _pourquoi_ c'est sur Moony que c'est tombé. Après tout, il y a plein de beaux gars à Poudlard. Peut-être parce qu'on partage le même dortoir ? Mais dans ce cas, je serais aussi attiré par James et Peter.

Peter...il est vraiment à l'abri, lui ! Tout sauf mon genre, trop ordinaire.

Il est plutôt sympa mais je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi il fait partie des Maraudeurs.

Quand à Moony...Ah, Moony ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime.

Enfin, si, je sais.

Il est beau, intelligent, drôle, sympa, gentil, généreux (il ferait un excellent prof, rien qu'à regarder ses petits élèves), il a des yeux magnifiques, un corps de rêve,...

Je dois m'arrêter là dans l'énonciation de toutes les qualités de mon chéri, un cognard fonce vers mon capitaine !

Je l'envoie valser bien loin de James. Celui-ci sourit.

« Alors Siry, plongé dans tes pensées ? » se moque-t-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

« Ouaip ! »

Il s'envole un peu plus loin, mettre le souaffle dans l'un des anneaux, me laissant seul avec mes réfléxions, Ô combien agréables...

* * *

L'entraînement est fini. Merlin, James est un vrai tortionnaire quand il s'agit de Quidditch !

Je m'assis (m'affale plutôt) dans le fauteuil où j'étais assis en train d'écrire mon journal tout à l'heure quand Amélia est venue m'interrompre.

Je paresse un peu quand je réalise soudain.

Je n'ai pas pris mon journal !

Je me lève, il n'est plus là !

Merde ! Mais où il est !

Je commence à chercher frénétiquement.

Et si quelqu'un l'avait pris ? Et s'il le lisait ? Il verrait que j'aime Remus et irait le lui dire.

Merlin, au secours !

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Je me tourne d'un bloc vers la personne à qui appartient cette voix. Et qui n'est autre que l'objet de mes rêves. Remus me sourit doucement en tenant mon journal dans sa main, il est dans les escaliers.

Et...et s'il l'a lu ? Seigneur, je suis foutu !

« Je ne l'ai pas lu, ne t'inquiète pas. » me dit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et il s'approche.

« Merci Rem. »

Il me le tend, je vais le prendre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si quelqu'u... »

Mon journal est tombé et est ouvert.

Remus se penche pour le ramasser et va me le rendre quand il se fige soudain.

Oh non...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lit, ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

Envoyez-moi la foudre, les tempêtes, tout ce que vous voulez mais qu'il arrête de lire !

Je baisse les yeux, je ne veux pas voir comment il réagira quand il aura fini, je ne veux pas voir le dégoût, l'horreur, le mépris que je lui inspire.

J'entend le livre tomber. Il a fini.

Il ne dit rien.

Son silence est encore pire que s'il me gueulait dessus !

« Vas-y. » murmure-je, je suis prêt. J'ai toujours su que ça ne marcherait jamais mais au moins j'avais son amitié.

C'est fini maintenant, je lui ai menti, je l'ai trahi et il va me rejeter.

« Qu...quoi ? » bafouille-t-il.

« Gueule-moi dessus, frappe-moi, injure-moi, ce que tu veux, mais fais-le vite. » réponds-je d'une voix éteinte en fermant les yeux, pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

« Mais...pourquoi je ferais ça ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je te dégoûte et j'ai trahi ton amitié. Je ne vois pas pourquoi (Nda. : j'hésite entre "pourquoi" et "comment") tu ferais autrement que de me rejeter. »

Il relève ma tête, je détourne les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir le dégoût dans son regard.

« Sirius, regarde-moi. » me demande-t-il doucement.

Je fuis encore son regard. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal ?

« Sirius, regarde-moi. » (Nda. : je sais, ça ressemble bcp à "J'ai rêvé un jour" mais rappellez-vous que j'ai écrit mon slash moins d'un mois après.)

Je consens enfin à le regarder dans les yeux.

Je me fige. Ce n'est pas possible que...

Il ferme les yeux et se rapproche. Qu'est-ce que...

Je le sens m'embrasser, il se retire presque aussitôt.

Mais je l'en empêche et l'embrasse à mon tour.

C'est si bon, si doux. Encore mieux que dans mes rêves.

Je sens quelque chose mouiller mes joues.

Est-ce qu'il pleure ? Ou est-ce moi ?

Le baiser prend fin.

Je rouvre les yeux, lui aussi. Nous pleurons tout les deux, de bonheur.

« Je t'aime Sirius. »

Je reprends possession de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime Moony. » articule-je entre deux baisers.

Nous nous arrêtons, à bout de souffle.

« Il faudra que je remercie James de m'avoir donné ce journal. » murmure-je en posant mon front contre celui de Remus en le serrant contre moi.

« Tu viens de le faire. »

Je relève la tête et voit James qui me sourit, il vient de rentrer dans la salle commune.

Je souris à mon tour. Je suis au paradis.

Remus m'embrasse à nouveau quand j'entends des cris.

« Remus...Sirius ! »

Merde, Peter...

« Qu'est-ce que... » fait une voix féminine, Amélia.

Elle pousse un cri.

« Black...tu es gay ! »

Leurs cris attirent toute la tour Gryffondor, qui attire les profs, qui attirent à leur tour attire les élèves des autres maisons.

Et c'est ainsi que le tout Poudlard a été au courant de notre couple, quelques minutes seulement après sa formation.

Mais, maintenant, tout va bien.

J'ai Remus.

**Voilà enfin "Journal", depuis le temps que je le promets ! Perso, j'ai _adoré_ l'écrire ! Au début, le titre devait être "Pensées d'un Sirius Black en peine" mais je trouve que "Journal d'un Gryffondor en peine" sonnait mieux, et puis, ça convient à ce qui suit en-dessous ! ;-p **

**Bon, je sais qu'au départ cT un one-shot, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire une suite ac le PoV de Remus ! Je ne sais pas quand elle va arriver mais bon, voilà, vous êtes prévenus !**

**PS : Cet OS a déjà été publié sur mon autre compte SoRN DeMoN666 (id : 638333) , je le déménage juste. Et il y a effectivement une suite.**

**Vous avez aimé ? **

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**


	2. Journal PoV Remus

_Journal d'un Gryffondor en peine_

Voilà le PoV de Remus !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fichu devoir de potions. Fichu encre qui n'arrête pas de tomber sur mon parchemin. Fichu plume qui n'écrit qu'en rouge. Fichu prof sadique qui nous a donné un devoir à rendre propre et en encre noire. Fichu Black pour être dans mes pensées.

Non ! Penser au devoir de potions. Au magnifique devoir de potions hyper passionnant sur les propriétés des tout aussi passionnants pétales de rose blanche immaculée. Du blanc, que c'est beau du blanc, ça change du noir, de Black.

Mais c'est pas vrai !

Penser à autre chose qu'à Bl...Sirius.

Bon, changons de matière, ça ira peut-être mieux.

Alors, métamorphose, fait, arithmancie, fait, défense contre les forces du mal, fait, étude des Moldus, fait. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je n'aie pas fait !

Ah, astronomie.

Bien, alors.

_"L'étoile la plus brillante est Sirius qui se situe dans la constellation du..." _

Mais c'est pas vrai !

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, soupire et prend un autre plume.

Tampis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il porte le nom d'une étoile qu'il va m'empêcher de travailler !

Allez Remus, courage, ce n'est que quatre-vingt centimètres de parchemin qui te sont demandés, juste quatre-vingt centimètres. Mon Dieu, c'est trop !

Non, je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver.

Penser à l'astronomie, uniquement à l'astronomie, à ça et seulement à ça.

Je me penche vers mon livre, tournant les pages, prenant des notes, mordant le bout de ma plume quand je ne trouve pas.

Je repasse ma main dans mes cheveux.

Heureusement que je n'ai pas la même tignasse que James, merci Merlin ! N'empêche, j'imagine que ma tête doit plutôt ressembler à la sienne, à force de m'énerver.

Je souris. Il y aura une deuxième tignasse en tout sens à Gryffondor.

Une mèche me cache la vue, je la repousse.

Sans que je puisse rien y faire, mes yeux dévient de mon parchemin pour s'attarder sur une certaine tête aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, retombant sur ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte. Ses yeux gris envoutants...

Je m'en rends compte et reporte aussitôt mon regard sur le bout de papier devant moi.

Se concentrer sur le devoir ! Sur le _devoir_ !

Lily se moquerai de moi si elle me voyait.

Moi, Remus Lupin, incapable de travailler et de me concentrer tout ça à cause de Sirius.

Pff...je suis pathétique.

Je risque un autre coup d'œil discret.

Il est en train d'écrire, le sourire aux lèvres.

A quoi pense-t-il ?

Certainement pas à moi.

Je soupire à nouveau.

Ça doit faire plus d'un an que j'aime Sirius, mon meilleur ami.

Je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour être tombé amoureux de lui.

Tomber amoureux d'une fille, être _normal_, aurait tellement été plus facile. Mais non, il a fallu que je sois tombé amoureux d'un _garçon_, de mon meilleur ami en plus !

Et pour combler mon malheur, c'est le plus grand coureur de jupons de Poudlard (si pas de la Terre) et donc, forcément, hétéro.

Je sens une forte odeur qui passe près de moi, je lève la tête. Amélia O'Neill. La plus grande fan de Sirius qui est comme il se doit, blonde aux yeux bleus, très belle (dans le genre superficielle), trop maquillée et siliconnée par magie.

En fait, je ne vois pas _pourquoi _elles sont toutes ainsi, après tout, Patmol est sorti avec autant de brunes que de blondes !

Je me retiens d'éternuer. Je n'ai jamais supporté les fortes odeurs, c'est dû à ma condition. Alors, si en plus une groupie passe près de moi, c'est à la limite si je ne m'évanouï pas ! Elle empeste le parfum. Les filles peuvent dire tout ce qu'elles veulent, le parfum pue !

Elle s'approche de Padfoot (n'est-ce pas étonnant ?) en roulant des hanches et en lui montrant son décolleté.

Je le vois cacher un livre derrière son dos, tiens, depuis quand il écrit ?

Dans ces moments-là, j'ai presque horreur d'être un mec. Voir Sirius se faire draguer par toutes ces filles, c'est...Et en plus, s'il n'y avait que ça !

Il n'est plus étonnant que Padfoot disparaisse une nuit entière suite à une "discussion" avec une belle fille qui passe par là.

Quoique, en ce moment, c'est plus rare, j'avoue.

En tout cas, la _conversation_ semble bien partie, Amélia est carément collée à lui et elle vient juste d'arriver.

Il se laisse faire.

Il fallait s'en douter, pourquoi la repousserait-il ?

Mais...c'est étrange...

Son sourire...Il n'est pas naturel. C'est ce sourire forcé qui fait marcher toutes les filles mais je connais suffisament Sirius pour dire qu'il est mal à l'aise.

Pourtant, il ne la repousse pas. C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre !

Après tout, c'est peut-être moi qui me fait des idées ? Dans mon désir inconscient que Sirius me laissera peut-être une chance.

Je suis pitoyable.

Je la vois sortir quelque chose de sa poche. On dirait...un flacon ?

Une potion ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

« 'lut Rem ! »

Je sursaute un peu et me retourne pour voir la tignasse de James filer un peu plus plus loin.

Juste un passage éclair et un salut.

Sans que je puisse rien y faire, mes yeux se refixent vers Padfoot et sa fan, il semble apercevoir Prongs et un air soulagé apparaît sur son visage le temps d'un dixième de seconde.

« Et bien, il faut que j'en parle à _Prongs_, pour le dortoir... »

Pour le dortoir.

Ma gorge se serre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre, de toutes façons ? Bien entendu qu'elle allait lui demander de passer la nuit avec elle.

Cap'tain, comme aime l'appeller Sirius pendant les sujets Quidditch, s'arrête et lève la tête vers eux.

« Padfoot, tu es là ! »

James cherchait Sirius ? Mais...il avait semblé qu'il allait vers...Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ?

Quelques mots s'échangent avant que la groupie ne se lève et parte précipitement dans la direction du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Sirius est tout sourire et s'en va avec James au dortoir. Ça me laisse perplexe. Que vont-ils faire au dortoir ?

Ils en ressortent quelques minutes plus tard, balai à la main.

Entraînement de Quidditch.

Je pousse un soupir et m'attèle de nouveau à mon parchemin qui reste à mon plus grand malheur et malgré tous mes efforts, presque vierge.

« Salut Remus ! »

Je susaute pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps.

Je tourne la tête pour aperçevoir une tête rousse avec deux yeux verts émeuraudes scintillants de malice.

Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor (mon homologue féminine, donc), septième année, petite-amie de James Potter (un de mes amis, vous l'aurez deviné, grand brun aux cheveux en bataille, yeux noisettes, binoclard et fou de Lily depuis sa première année), ma meilleure amie et accésoirement la seule qui sache à propos de Sirius et moi (même s'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une solide amitié...).

Depuis qu'elle le sait, elle multiplie les tentatives de me forcer à le lui dire. Elle a même essayé de m'enfermer avec lui quelques jours avant la pleine lune. Autant dire qu'elle a bien calculé, je suis plus...enfin, je me contrôle moins durant cette période. J'aurais été dans de beaux draps, moi, si elle avait réussi. Comment, en effet, expliquer à son meilleur ami pourquoi on lui a sauté dessus ? Question existencielle, n'est-ce pas ? Et dont je me passerais bien par la même occasion !

« Salut Lily. »

Elle me lance un sourire rayonnant et s'assit à côté de moi.

« Sur quoi tu travailles ? » me demande-t-elle en voyant mon parchemin. Elle n'attend même pas ma réponse et lit.

« Astronomie. Intéressant. » fait-elle en relevant la tête et en me souriant d'un air complice.

Pourquoi un sourire complice ? Parce que nous étudions les étoiles et par le plus grand des hasards, la famille Black nomme ses descendants presque sans exception du nom d'une étoile. C'est ainsi qu'on trouve des Bellatrix, Regulus, Andromeda (qui est une constellation et non une étoile) et bien évidemment, Sirius.

Et, Ô joie ! Sirius est l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, donc la plus connue.

Je grogne.

Un grognement est généralement le bruit que fait un animal me direz-vous. Mais, il se trouve que je suis un loup-garou (quelle chance j'ai ! Ne trouvez-vous pas ?) et que par conséquent, j'ai quelques...propriétés que je garde sous forme humaine. Bruits bestiaux, force surhumaine (c'est un avantage de temps en temps), sens surdévellopés (pareil), comportements étranges pendant une certaine période du mois et la liste est longue !

« Alors, dis-moi, ça avance entre vous deux ? »

Regrognement.

Elle rit.

« Tu pourrais me répondre par autre chose que des grognements ? »

« Non. » marmonne-je.

Un silence s'installe. Peut-être l'ai-je découragée ? Je reprends ma plume et feuillète le livre, ignorant la belle rousse à côté de moi.

J'ai à peine le temps de poser ma plume sur mon parchemin qu'elle m'est retirée de la main, ainsi que mon parchemin et mon livre.

Je relève les yeux.

Lily me regarde avec un air amusé et secoue la tête.

« Non, Mr Lupin, vous ne m'aurez pas. »

« Rends-moi ça Lil'. » fais-je en essayant d'attrapper mes possessions prises en otage par la dangeureuse préfète.

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit. » réplique-t-elle en éloignant mes pauvres objets de ma personne.

Je soupire.

« Te dire quoi ? »

Elle penche la tête vers moi et me sourit d'un air entendu.

« Tu sais bien de quoi ou plutôt de _qui_ je veux parler. »

« Absolument pas. » réponds-je en lui faisant un sourire narquois.

Elle me sourit d'avantage avec un petit air sadique. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille...

« Vraiment ? Pourtant quand on te regarde bien, on remar... »

« Evans, rends-moi mes affaires. Tout de suite. » la coupe-je d'un ton catégorique et sans réplique.

Elle arrête et me tend de mauvaise grâce mes parchemin, livre et plume. Sa soudaine obéissance est sûrement dûe à mon ton froid et au fait que j'ai parlé avec le Loup. Ça m'arrive rarement mais quand je suis en colère, le Loup ressort malgré moi et si je ne contrôle pas, je suis assez agressif et...dangeureux.

« Merci. » siffle-je en reprenant mes affaires sans pour autant me remettre à travailler. J'essaie de me calmer. Lily ne fait ça que pour m'aider, je le sais, mais ça m'énerve. Je n'ai aucune chance, je le sais, et j'accepte ce fait. Seulement, je ne veux pas que l'on m'en parle, que l'on exploite mes faiblesses, j'en ai déjà trop.

Quelques minutes passent dans le silence complet entre nous.

« Bye Rem. » me dit-elle avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle est déjà loin.

Je serre les dents. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot.

Je souffle bruyament, remballe mes affaires.

Je ne saurais plus travailler.

Je balaye du regard la Salle Commune, il n'y a plus beaucoup d'élèves.

Je soupire, me lève et me rend au dortoir.

En passant près du fauteuil où se trouvait Padfoot, j'apperçois quelque chose.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, on me l'a déjà bien assez de fois répété mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et m'approche du fauteuil.

Un livre ?

Je le prends et le regarde attentivement.

C'est un petit livre en cuir noir.

Je le retourne entre mes mains, fronce les sourcils.

Il y une inscription en lettres dorées sur la face, "S. Black" et une autre sur le dos. "Pour que tu puisses consigner tout ça par écrit ! Prongs.". Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils.

Un journal ?

Sirius écrit un _journal_ ?

Je prends la couverture et vais la soulever quand je m'arrête.

Ça ne se fait pas !

Je ne peux pas lire un journal intime et encore moins celui de Sirius ! De toutes façons, qu'y trouverais-je ? Pas mon nom, c'est certain. Sauf peut-être pour parler d'une anecdote Maraudeurienne, mais rien de plus.

Je le repose et continue mon chemin avant de m'arrêter de nouveau.

Je me mords les lèvres.

Et si quelqu'un le trouve et lit ce qu'il y a dedans ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Sirius appréciera beaucoup...

J'hésite.

Oh allez, Moony ! Siry est comme même ton ami, tu ne peux comme même pas risquer ça, si ?

Non, définitivement non.

Je reviens sur mes pas et prends le carnet. Je remonte au dortoir et m'affale sur mon lit, laissant le journal sur ma commode. Je lui rendrais dès que je le verrais.

* * *

J'ouvre un œil. Le dortoir est sombre. Merlin, je n'ai comme même pas dormi ? Je regarde le cadran de ma montre. Vingt et une heures. 

J'ai dormi pendant quatre heures.

Mon estomac gronde. Aïe, j'ai sauté un repas.

J'essaie d'oublier la faim qui me tiraille.

Peine perdue.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'expression "avoir une faim de loup" existe.

C'est décidé, direction cuisine !

Je me lève de mon lit et aperçois un objet insolite sur ma commode.

J'y prête un peu plus attention et je reconnais l'objet en question.

Le journal de Sirius.

Et...et si...si j'y jetais un coup d'œil ? Il n'en saurait rien et...

Non ! Je ne dois PAS !

Il faut rendre à Sirius ce qui est à Sirius (Nda. : ptit détournement de "Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César" ;-p).

J'entends un bruit provenant de mon ventre. J'avais presque oublié ma faim.

Allez, je descends et je prends le journal. Comme ça, si je croise Sirius, je pourrais le lui donner en filant en vitesse et les explications seront pour plus tard, ce qui me donnera le temps de réfléchir à _pourquoi_ je l'ai pris.

Bonne idée.

J'ouvre la porte du dortoir silencieusement, livre à la main.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge.

Sirius est là.

Il cherche après quelque chose, il retourne tous les coins (Nda. : ça se dit ?), la panique se lisant de plus en plus sur son visage.

Je m'avance un peu.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » lance-je.

Il se tourne rapidement vers moi. Ses cheveux ébènes accompagnant son brusque mouvement de tête (Nda. : Loréal, parce que je le vaux bien ! lol), encore en tenue de Quidditch mais sans son balai (c'est bizarre, il a inversé), ses yeux gris voilés de panique.

Merlin, il est magnifique...

Son regard passe du journal à mon visage. Je comprends tout à fait ce à quoi il pense.

« Je ne l'ai pas lu, ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassure-je. J'omets volontairement de rajouter le "Même si j'aurais voulu" encré dans mon esprit.

Son expression se détend et il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Me cacherait-il quelque chose ?

Tampis, j'avance. Il faut comme même qu'il récupère ses affaires.

« Merci Rem. »

Il est sur le point de le prendre quand je le lâche...

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si quelqu'u... »

Trop tôt.

Le carnet est ouvert, dévoilant les secrets de Sirius, pages remplies de mots à l'encre noire de son écriture.

Je me penche pour le ramasser, essayant de ne pas lire.

Mais je ne réussis pas.

Quand je le tend à Sirius, je vois quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru apercevoir de ma vie.

Je me fige, tétanisé.

Les pages sont remplies de "Remus" et autres "Moony".

Je lis, les mots ne rentrant pas dans ma tête.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, mon cœur râte un battement.

Tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé est entre mes mains.

Sirius m'aime.

Je laisse tomber le livre.

Plus aucun membre ne me répond. J'essaie de parler mais ma bouche n'arrive à émettre aucun son.

Et Sirius a la tête baissée, évitant mon regard.

« Vas-y. » murmure-t-il.

« Qu...quoi ? » bafouille-je, je ne comprends plus.

« Gueule-moi dessus, frappe-moi, injure-moi, ce que tu veux, mais fais-le vite. » répond-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Mais...pourquoi je ferais ça ? » demande-je, complètement perdu.

« Je te dégoûte et j'ai trahi ton amitié. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferais autrement que de me rejeter. » répond-t-il d'une voix amère et triste.

Il pense que je le hais.

Vite, Moony, agis ! Sinon, tu vas le perdre !

Je tend la main, relève sa tête délicatement. Il détourne les yeux.

« Sirius, regarde-moi. »

Il m'évite toujours.

« Sirius, regarde-moi. » fais-je d'une voix implorante.

_S'il te plaît, regarde-moi._

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi, je souris.

Il n'y comprend plus rien, mais une lueur d'espoir s'est allumée au fond de ses yeux.

Tout n'est pas perdu.

Je ferme les yeux et me rapproche.

Je l'embrasse, un peu abasourdi par ce contact qui semble si iréel et tant rêvé.

Je n'ai pas le temps de reculer qu'il fait de même avec moi.

Je pleure.

Mes larmes se mélangeant aux siennes. Car je sais qu'il pleure.

Nous nous séparons et j'ouvre les yeux.

Mon regard se rive au sien.

C'est tellement magique. Ce n'est pas possible, je suis en train de rêver !

Je prononce ces mots que j'ai tant de fois voulu lui dire, de peur de le voir disparaître.

« Je t'aime Sirius. »

Il me rembrasse.

« Je t'aime Moony. » me répond-t-il entre deux baisers.

Nous nous arrêtons, à bout de souffle.

Je souris comme un bienheureux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de ma vie !

« Il faudra que je remercie James de m'avoir donné ce journal. » me murmure-t-il en posant son front contre le mien et en me serrant contre lui.

« Tu viens de le faire. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de bouger, je sais que c'est James.

Je sens que je vais dédier un autel à James Potter !

Je prouve une nouvelle fois mon amour quand j'entends des cris.

« Remus...Sirius ! »

Oh non, Peter...

« Qu'est-ce que... » fait une voix féminine, Amélia.

Elle pousse un cri.

« Black...tu es gay ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Du reste de cette scène, je ne me rappelle plus grand chose, je sais juste que le tout Poudlard est au courant de notre couple depuis. Mais ce dont je me souviens bien, c'est :

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un grondement fort me tire de ma rêverie.

Oups...Mon estomac n'a pas oublié ma faim, lui.

Sirius me regarde, surpris et amusé.

« J'ai faim. » m'excuse-je, le rouge aux joues.

Il me fait un sourire carnassier avant de s'approcher de mon oreille.

« Et moi, j'ai faim de toi. »

* * *

**Waow ! J'aurais jamais cru faire une suite aussi longue ! Je pensais que le PoV de Rem ferait environ 3 pages, je me suis bien trompée, il est même plus long que celui de Sirius, incroyable ! J'ai jamais fait aussi long !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que Remus n'est pas trop OOC (out of character pas comme d'hab) ! J'ai pas écrit d'une traite (forcément, ça m'as pris 3 semaines ;-p). Moi j'adore le PoV de Moony, c'est marrant à écrire !**

**PS : Pour la ptite incohérence "Il est en train d'écrire, le sourire aux lèvres." quelques lignes plus tard "Tiens, depuis quand il écrit ?", c'est qu'en fait, je pensais en premier, il écrit un truc pour passer le temps (un devoir par exemple) et après dans le sens, écrire...un livre. Capich ? (pr Cyrano si jamais elle repasse par là)**

**Review please ! **

**Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**


End file.
